Case
__NOEDITSECTION__ NOTHING TO SEE HERE. Just dead teams. Dead teams errywhere. -Axx P.S - Chedder was great, was a blast to see his demise though. Character writeup goes here! Coming soon when I get around to it. Fighting team: ---- | ability = Chlorophyll | nature = Relaxed | characteristic = Often dozes off | balltype = Premier Ball | met = Met Route 24 ''' (as Oddish) | attacks = Sleep Powder, Toxic, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance | othermoves = Stun Spore, Poisonpowder, Acid | bio = Basil was Case's first pokémon and has been a loyal companion ever since. He specializes in status and poison attacks but knows no drains. Will never evolve past Gloom. Stronger than average defense but a little slow. Case has focused his training on producing a wide variety of spores, powders and saps beyond the typical status attacks, with interesting results. |}} | ability = Natural Cure | nature = Modest | characteristic = Strong willed | balltype = Poké Ball | met = Met '''Viridian Forest' | attacks = Petal Dance, Mega Drain, Toxic Spikes, Leech Seed | othermoves = Poison sting, Sleep powder | bio = Case's second catch, Belladonna has been a great asset to the team for years. She finds herself alternatingly jealous of or enamoured to Basil, a fact which he is completely oblivious to. A bit shy and lacking self-confidence despite her frequent victories. Since the birth of the Scarboroughs, she has taken a pseudo-motherly role in helping raise them, though she harbors some (largely unfounded) fears that Rosemary will eventually replace her and pushes herself to prove to Case and herself that she's worth keeping. Suffers mild seperation anxiety from time to time. |}} | ability = Static | nature = Jolly | characteristic = Somewhat of a clown | balltype = Poké Ball | met = Met Viridian Forest | attacks = Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Volt Tackle | othermoves = Agility, Slam, Thundershock, Thunder Wave | bio = Tess is usually pretty laid-back and cheerful, but very proud of her speed and loves to show it off, especially in battle. Has developed a taste for (and addiction to) Case's cigarettes, and will sometimes steal them from him if he doesn't give her any. Tries to act as a mediator between Scout and Droog, with little success. |}} | ability = Keen Eye | nature = Hasty | characteristic = Alert to sounds | balltype = Great Ball | met = Met Route 13 (as Pidgeotto) | attacks = Air Slash, Fly, Quick Attack, Whirlwind | othermoves = Gust, Aerial Ace, Tackle, Sand Attack | bio = Case's aerial mount and lookout – swift-flying with keen senses. A bit impulsive, reckless, and easily distracted, but well-intentioned and loyal to a fault. Somewhat excitable. Especially loves fresh berries. Justifiably distrusts Droog. |}} | ability = Keen Eye | nature = Naughty | characteristic = Quick tempered | balltype = Great Ball | met = Met in a trade | attacks = Fake Out, Ice Punch, Crush Claw, Faint Attack | othermoves = Taunt, Slash, Quick Attack | bio = Traded for a Clefairy Case caught in Mt. Moon, Droog is one of Case's strongest fighters. He's also the one that Case has the hardest time controlling - Droog is very independant and self-confident bordering on arrogant so he tends to think (sometimes correctly) that he knows better than him. Case has been working on building his trust slowly but surely, and has been making progress though it's been an uphill battle. Tends to antagonize Scout whenever he gets the chance, and will occasionally prank Case and his other pokémon as well, though he won't go so far as to actually cause them any harm. |}} | ability = Effect Spore | nature = Hardy | characteristic = Often scatters things | balltype = Poké Ball | met = Met Mt. Moon | attacks = Spore, Slash, X-Scissor, Cross Poison | othermoves = Scratch, Stun Spore, Growth, Leech Life | bio = Originally caught so that Case could harvest his spores, Psilo has been unexpectedly useful on his team - he's not the strongest fighter but he has surprising endurance as long as he isn't matched up against one of his severe weaknesses like fire or flying. If Case ever finds a member of the Ralts family like he hopes, Psilo is likely to be the one to come out of rotation, but for now Case is pleased with his success. Doesn't have much of an obvious personality compared to the others, and seems happiest when he gets to spend a lot of time in the foothills of Mt. Moon near Case's home on the north end of Cerulean, though he never seems to complain when travelling, even to warmer and dryer climates. |}} Other Pokémon: ---- | ability = Chlorophyll | nature = Rash | characteristic = Impetuous and silly | balltype = Poké Ball | met = Hatched from an egg | attacks = Absorb, Stun Spore | othermoves = Sweet Scent | bio = The eldest of the four Scarborough siblings, and the one with the greatest potential. She will likely eventually evolve into Bellossom. Frail, but nimble and evasive – a dancer. In battle she could take advantage of her speed and finesse as a sweeper, especially in the bright sun. Case also suspects that she would do very well in contests under the right coordinator. However, he has not begun seriously training her or looking for a qualified coordinator yet because he doesn't want to separate her from her family. |}} | ability = Chlorophyll | nature = Serious | characteristic = Strong willed | balltype = Poké Ball | met = Hatched from an egg | attacks = Mega Drain, Acid | othermoves = Absorb, Sweet Scent | bio = One of the Scarboroughs, the second-oldest. Will likely eventually evolve into Vileploom. Highly protective of his siblings, he seems to think of himself as their guardian, almost more than Case himself. Despite being slightly younger than Rosemary, he will be ready to evolve into Gloom before her – mostly because of his inner drive to be strong to keep his family safe. |}} | ability = Chlorophyll | nature = Careful | characteristic = Highly Curious | balltype = Poké Ball | met = Hatched from an egg | attacks = Absorb, Acid | othermoves = Sleep Powder | bio = One of the Scarboroughs, the second-youngest. Parsley's playmate, has a nose for trouble but is less likely to dive head-first into it than his little sister. Alternatively keeps Parse out of trouble or is dragged into it with her. Unlikely to reach a final evolution, but may or may not grow into a Gloom. |}} | ability = Chlorophyll | nature = Impish | characteristic = Mischievous | balltype = Poké Ball | met = Hatched from an egg | attacks = Sweet Scent, Absorb | othermoves = --- | bio = The youngest of the Scarboroughs. Not likely to evolve. Childish and playful, a bit of a handful at times. If one of Case's pokémon is in trouble, odds are it's going to be Parse. |}} Category:Characters